If $x \boxdot y = x(y-7)$ and $x \odot y = 4x-7$, find $(1 \boxdot -1) \odot 5$.
Explanation: First, find $1 \boxdot -1$ $ 1 \boxdot -1 = -1-7$ $ \hphantom{1 \boxdot -1} = -8$ Now, find $-8 \odot 5$ $ -8 \odot 5 = (4)(-8)-7$ $ \hphantom{-8 \odot 5} = -39$.